


I'm Sorry

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [33]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Infection, LinkedUniverse, Sickness, eternal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Noble dropped onto the ground in exhaustion, ignoring the disgusting mess he had become in the past few days. His eyes drifted closed before he forced them open again. No! He couldn’t fall asleep…he had to protect Savage! Noble forced himself onto his knees and crawled over to where Savage was laying, unconscious. The man’s leg was wrapped with ripped off strips of cloth from Noble’s cloak although Noble could see the blood stains on the fabric and knew that he needed to change them, but couldn’t risk doing so.





	I'm Sorry

Noble dropped onto the ground in exhaustion, ignoring the disgusting mess he had become in the past few days. His eyes drifted closed before he forced them open again. No! He couldn’t fall asleep…he had to protect Savage! Noble forced himself onto his knees and crawled over to where Savage was laying, unconscious. The man’s leg was wrapped with ripped off strips of cloth from Noble’s cloak although Noble could see the blood stains on the fabric and knew that he needed to change them, but couldn’t risk doing so.  
They had nothing. Their bags had been left back at camp in Noble’s quick ‘departure’ they couldn’t risk going near water with Noble as weak as he currently was and they have yet to find any sort of food. Noble had been moving the two of them through the shadow’s and to new locations as often as he could to avoid being found, but it was starting to take a toll on him. His skin was greyer and he could hardly hold himself up, but he had to for Savage.   
Noble reached out, hand trembling and brushed Savage’s cheek, wincing at the heat radiating off the man. He knew that was a fever and fever meant infection, but there wasn’t anything Noble could do…Noble’s breathing hitched and he felt a pressure in his chest, there wasn’t anything he could do. Savage could die and he couldn’t do anything-unless…  
Noble looked down at his hands contemplating. Mipha’s grace required living energy and as much as he wanted to take it from the land around him, he couldn’t risk it taking what little energy Savage had left, but, if he took his own energy, maybe it would work.   
He pulled the man’s torso up and moved closer, resting Savage against him, so he’d be more comfortable…not that Savage cared about comfort, but Noble wanted him to be. “I’m sorry Savage,” Noble whispered, lips cracking and voice wavering, “I’m sorry I ran. I’m sorry I pretended to not know you. I’m sorry I was a coward. I’m sorry I was weak-,” Noble wiped his eyes trying not to cry while continuing, “-I’m sorry I looked away. I’m sorry for abandoning you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner.”  
Noble straightened his back and sighed, “That’s going to change soon.” He had never done this in reverse. Noble gently placed his hands on Savage, but before he could begin the sound of crunching leaves came from off to the right. Noble’s eyes widened in panic. He couldn’t travel through the shadows yet and if it was Eternal he’d never out run him. If it was a wild animal perhaps they would be fine, but what if it was aggressive?  
Noble’s heart pounded and he pulled Savage up to his chest before backing up against a tree and waiting.  
Daruk’s Protection is Ready  
All he could do was wait and hope he had enough energy to hold up a shield. Noble held out his trembling arm, ready to put the shield up at any moment. He tried to calm his breathing with no success. What if it was Eternal? What would he do to them? What would he do to Savage? The rustling leaves got closer and Noble forced his eyes to stay up, arm tightening around Savage’s limp body.   
A figure entered his line of sight and immediately Noble could tell it wasn’t Eternal, making him relax slightly. But whoever this was still had an arrow pointed directly at them, cause Noble to put up his shield. The glowing purple barrier weakly flickered before fizzling away. No. No! Not like this! Noble’s breathing sped up and he looked at the person, silently begging for them to leave.   
The person took a step closer and looked over them. As he got closer Noble was filled with dread recognizing those clothes and weapons. It was Wild. That’s it, he and Savage are going to die. But instead, Wild lowered his bow and stepped closer. Noble tried to look as threatening as possible, but knew his efforts were futile.  
“What happened?” Wild asked softly and Noble snapped back,   
“Why would you care?”  
Wild rolled his eyes, “Well, it’s not every day you find two darks in a forest with one curled protectively around the other. So I asked what happened.”  
“Eternal,” Noble growled, “That’s what happened.”  
Wild opened his mouth probably to ask Noble to elaborate more, but then closed it and looked at the two thoughtfully. Noble became agitated under his gaze before saying, “Are you gonna kill us or not?”  
“Why would I kill you?” Wild asked surprised.  
“Why would you not?! Two of your enemies lie before you injured and helpless and you mean to tell me you wouldn’t kill them?” Noble barked before continuing, “is that not what you Lights do? When you find something strange or it doesn’t line up with your normal way of life, you try to kill it.”  
Wild’s eyes widened and he said, “Well, I don’t know how many people you’ve met but-,”  
“Too many,” Noble interrupted, but instead of being frustrated, Wild continued as though nothing happened,  
“We aren’t all like that. And the two of you look like you could use some help. Besides if Eternal did that to you then maybe you’ll want to help us take him down,” Wild shrugged.  
“Us? Fight Eternal?” Noble scoffed, “We were lucky to escape that camp with our lives…we can’t fight him, no one can.”  
“Maybe not on your own, but with help-,” Wild pushed but Noble screamed,  
“I said no! We’re not joining your group of heroes and runaway darks! We’re fine, now leave!”  
Wild held up his hands, “Okay, you don’t have to help us fight, but let us help you-,” he points to Savage’s leg, “-that can’t be good and I can see how flushed he is. It’s infected and you are exhausted and without the resources to take care of him.”  
“What are you gonna do?” Noble sneered, “Take us back to that Ranch?”  
“Well that was the plan,” Wild admitted casually and Noble shook his head,   
“No! They hate us!”   
Wild shook his head, “You’ll be fine…you can even keep your weapons-,”  
“We don’t have any,” Noble admitted.  
“Look, it’s not to far, and once his leg is healed you two can leave and never see us again,” Wild said, “But if you want him to live, this is your only option.”  
Only option…Noble looked down at Savage who’s breathing was getting shallower by the minute. Noble closed his eyes before hissing, “Fine.” They either die out here, from Eternal, or from the Lights…maybe the heroes will be nicer...as Wild took Savage out of his arms, Noble’s hand drifted up to brush against the scars marring his face. Then again…living in the light world meant nothing truly. Lights could be just as horrible as true darks, but the worst part about it is they don’t have red eyes to warn you. They just have friendly smiles until you mess up…  
Noble silently followed Wild through the forest, forcing one foot in front of the other. Everything in his body hurt, but if something went wrong and he had to protect Savage, he would need to be awake. He had to be. Savage would have done this for him.  
The Ranch was soon in Noble’s lien of sight and he felt dread seep into him, what would they say? Would they disagree with Wild and kill them? Or was Wild willingly leading them to their deaths?   
Noble blinked, but then his eyes didn’t open and he stumbled falling onto the ground. His body hit with a thud and he tried to move, but his body wouldn’t respond. No! Get up! Savage needs you, get up!   
Noble internally flinched as he felt as hand on him. Someone was saying something, but Noble’s couldn’t understand whoever it was. The hand on him gently rolled him over and Noble cracked his eyes open weakly and his heart pounded, it was Eternal! He had found them! Noble couldn’t move…he was going to die. Then his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.  
…  
“You know Wild…” Time began, “Of all the strange and random things I had executed you to come back with, two injured Darks was not one of them.”  
Wild, who was sitting across from him shrugged, “Good to know I can still surprise you.”  
Time shook his head, “That’s not what I meant Wild, do you at least know what happened to them…I mean, I assume the bite mark on Savage’s leg was from Twilight, but other than that, we know nothing.”  
“I asked Noble and he only said ‘Eternal’,” Wild admitted.  
Time glanced over to the muzzle that Warriors had brought in then recalled the horrified look Noble had given him after the teen had collapsed…and then it clicked in his mind. Time’s eyes narrow and he felt anger course through him along with a more intense desire to murder Eternal. To slaughter the dark.  
“Time?” Wild asked cautiously.  
Time shook off the anger for now. “It’s nothing Wild. The two of them are together resting now right?”  
Wild nodded, “Yeah, Sky helped them and we’ll see once they wake up.”  
…  
“Umm Eternal?” Tempest asked cautiously, approaching the older man, “Where are Stygian and Conqueror?”  
Eternal’s crimson eyes looked over to Tempest who froze in fear, seeing the wrath and hatred in them. The man laughed cruelly, “You ask where they are Tempest…they are out being useful, unlike you!” Tempest stepped back, face draining of color. “You want to know why they are being useful Tempest? Because I can trust them to leave the camp unlike you! A weak Erembour who can’t even fight back!” Eternal screamed fully turning towards Tempest and walking towards him.  
“I-I’m sorry!” Tempest pleaded backing up, but he stumbled on a root and fell down. Eternal came to stand over him, summoning tendrils of water,  
“You will be.”


End file.
